Take Me To Heaven
by fri13girl
Summary: Reyna reflects on back when Annabeth became her submissive. Warning: Femslash, smut, and BDSM.


**A/N: Hello all, this is a Reynabeth BDSM smut fic. I am a virgin, so I have never had sex, much less BDSM, so I'm really sorry if it sucks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing PJO.**

* * *

Reyna walked home from her job in the city of New Rome. She owned a martial arts dojo, and taught karate, tai chi, taekwondo, Kung Fu, jujitsu, MMA, and though it wasn't really a martial art, yoga. Her wife, Annabeth, was an architect, like she had wanted. She had designed their beautiful home, and built it with the help of others. The house was just inside the Promerian Line. They were both in their late twenties, and had both finished college, though Annabeth had before Reyna. The two of them had been together since Annabeth was seventeen, and Reyna was sixteen.

While Reyna was still praetor, the two began living together, after they had been together for a year. Annabeth, among the legion, was jokingly and seriously referred to as 'Reyna's consort' during that time. They found the term humorous and fitting at the same time, for their relationship. Annabeth, one day, had decided to dress the part, so to speak, to surprise Reyna. And surprised she was.

* * *

_Reyna opened the door of her praetor's house on the Via Principalis, which she shared with Annabeth. She was tired and stressed out from the Senate meeting that had recently adjourned. What she wanted was a nice quiet evening with her lovely girlfriend._

_Reyna quickly noticed that the house was dark; the blinds were all closed, and there was almost no light in the house. The best source of light was from the door. She reluctantly closed it, and looked around; her eyes adjusting to the dark._

_"__Annabeth?" Reyna called out uncertainly. "Is everything alright? Where are you?" Then she smelled it. Food. Delicious food. Made by Annabeth. Reyna had decided to forgo eating with the rest of the camp, since she had a headache from the Senate meeting. She was practically starving though._

_"__In here!" Annabeth called back. "Dining room!" Reyna set her dagger on the coffee table, kicked off her shoes, and then walked into the dining room. _

_Reyna wasn't too surprised by the romantic candlelit dinner Annabeth had made. However, she was surprised by Annabeth's attire. The daughter of Athena was only wearing a white Greek style T-shirt dress with a black border print around the hems. It had sleeves almost to the elbows, and the skirt covered Annabeth's ass, but not a whole lot more. There was a gold belt at the waist, highlighting Annabeth's curves. Her hair up was in a Greek style bun. There were Greek sandals on her feet._

_All Reyna could do was gape at her girlfriend. When she first saw Annabeth dressed like that, her eyes had widened, and her jaw had dropped. It was clear that Annabeth was not wearing a bra. Reyna wondered if she was wearing panties too._

_"__A-Annabeth… what? Why?" Reyna stammered, her eyes traveling up her girlfriend's long, golden tanned legs to her hips, to her perky breasts, and then finally her face._

_"__I-I wanted to give you a nice surprise." Annabeth said, blushing and looking away shyly. "I also wanted to try something new during our sexy time." _

_"__Well, this certainly is a nice surprise." Reyna confirmed, smirking, and stepping closer to her girlfriend. She cupped Annabeth's cheek with her hand. "I'm tempted to take you right here against the table right now." Annabeth smiled and blushed even redder. "But I am hungrier for your amazing cooking right now." The blonde's eyes lit up._

_"__I made cheese tortellini with turkey meatballs and marinara sauce, Caesar salad, and garlic bread." Annabeth rattled off, gesturing at the table set for two. "There's also either champagne or red wine; whichever you prefer." Reyna was twenty-one, while Annabeth was twenty-two._

_"__Sounds lovely." Reyna smiled, and sat down at the table. Annabeth beamed, and sat down across from her. The two girls began serving themselves. "This is just what I need after a stressful day; a romantic dinner with my beautiful and amazing girlfriend." The two made small talk over their meal. When they finished, Reyna moved to clean up the dishes right away._

_"__Oh, we can do that tomorrow morning." Annabeth shrugged. Reyna frowned, raising an eyebrow._

_"__What do you mean? We always do the dishes right away, when we eat at home." Reyna said, confused. She was used to routine. Routine kept things steady and secure._

_"__I was actually wondering if we could talk about the thing I want to do." Annabeth said, clasping her own wrist with her hand._

_"__We can talk while we do the dishes." Reyna suggested._

_"__Okay." Annabeth gave in. She didn't talk about what she wanted to talk about while they were doing the dishes._

_After they were done dealing with the dishes, Reyna decided to be straight up about things._

_"__What do you want to try Annabeth? I'm pretty open to ideas and suggestions." Reyna asked, placing a hand on her shoulder._

_"__I want to try BDSM." Annabeth blurted out after a moment._

_"__What's that?" Reyna questioned, pretending to be innocent. She had a pretty good idea, but she thought it would be hot for Annabeth to explain what it was._

_"__Bondage, Dominance, Submission, Machoism." Annabeth explained, blushing. "I want us to try a Dominant/submissive relationship."_

_ "__What brought this on?" Reyna asked. Annabeth shifted her weight from foot to foot._

_ "__Well, people in the legion are saying that I'm your consort to our faces, right? Well, behind our backs, they are joking that I am your little graecus slave… I remembered that slaves in Ancient Rome were often used as sex slaves too… Since you like to be on top most of the time when we have sex, I thought you might like this." Annabeth explained. "I want to try being your slave." Reyna thought for a moment._

_She did wear the pants in the relationship, most of the time. Reyna preferred being on top to being on bottom, like Annabeth had said. She also preferred using toys on Annabeth and herself during sex to vanilla sex. She liked being in control. It felt right to her._

_ "__I'd be willing to try being your Mistress." She decided. "Did you get anything besides that sexy outfit?" Reyna smirked as Annabeth smiled._

_ "__You bet I did." She stepped forward, wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, and kissed her. "I got all sorts of toys for you to use." Annabeth murmured against Reyna's mouth._

_Reyna smirked even wider. _

_ "__Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" Reyna suggested, whispering against Annabeth's mouth. Annabeth grinned as Reyna placed a hand on her ass, curving to cup it. The Puerto Rican lifted her girlfriend, who wrapped her legs around her dark haired girlfriend's waist. Reyna wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist, and held her ass with her other arm. She was strong enough to carry Annabeth without too much trouble. _

_Reyna made her way to their room; kissing Annabeth the whole time. Her tongue caressed the daughter of Athena's lips. The blonde opened her mouth; allowing the dark haired girl's tongue in, and letting it dominate hers. Reyna made her way into the bedroom that they shared. She opened the door wider with a soft kick. Not hard enough to make the door hit the wall, but enough to give them plenty of room to get through. _

_Reyna walked until she was right against the bed. She knelt, so Annabeth was sitting on the bed. She kept kissing her girlfriend, as she removed the bun from her hair. Annabeth's arms were wrapped around Reyna's neck as the black haired girl took the sandals off her feet, though she had unwrapped her legs from her waist to make it easier on her. Reyna removed her own shoes, but left her braid in. She stood, but kept kissing Annabeth; her tongue exploring the blonde's mouth. Reyna leaned forward; her chest and stomach touching Annabeth's. She felt her girlfriend hold her sides with her knees; keeping her in place. Reyna stopped moving when Annabeth was centered on their four poster canopy king sized bed. The hangings were wide open; the way they had moved them in the morning when they got up. Reyna broke the kiss, and sat back on her heels. Annabeth released her with her legs and arms, and lay there._

_ "__The things I got are in those bags over there." Annabeth whispered, pointing at the desk in the corner. The two of them had only had vanilla sex before. Reyna placed a quick kiss on her girlfriend's lips before climbing off her to go to the desk, where there were two bags sitting on the top of it. She lifted some of the sex toys up; analyzing them to see if she wanted to use them. There was a container of anal lube, along with butt plugs. There were several different kinds of dildos. Vibrators, rabbits, dildos of different shapes and sizes… There were nipple clamps too. _

_Reyna selected a few things, and carried them to the bedside table; placing them just out of Annabeth's view._

_ "__Before we do anything else," Reyna murmured in Annabeth's ear, "Let's get those clothes off of you." Reyna removed the belt from around her girlfriend; tossing it to the side. It hit the wall, judging by the sound it made. The daughter of Athena shivered; her eyes growing wide at her girlfriend dominating her. It was so… sexy and hot. She felt herself growing wet in her down south region._

_The daughter of Bellona slid a hand to the center of her girlfriend's back; tilting her upper body up. She eased the fabric of Annabeth's dress up, and pulled it over her blonde head, and then tossed it to the side. Annabeth wasn't wearing a bra, though she was wearing black lace panties._

_ "__The color black is so sexy on you." Reyna informed her girlfriend. "You should wear it more often, you know." Annabeth rarely wore very much black, and she decided that from that day forward, she would wear more black. A lot of it too. Every day._

_Annabeth lay there, naked except for her lace panties, while Reyna was still fully clothed. The raven haired girl smirked as she realized this, then, on her knees, walked up so that she was straddling Annabeth's waist, though her weight was on her knees, and not on her girlfriend. She took the hem of her purple Camp Jupiter shirt, and lifted it over her head. Underneath, Reyna was wearing a black running bra. Annabeth felt herself grow wetter at the sight of her girlfriend's cleavage. Reyna moved to the edge of the bed; swinging her leg over Annabeth's body. She picked up a pair of handcuffs, and put them on the blonde's wrists; pinning them above her head._

_ "__Is this comfortable?" Reyna asked, trailing her fingers down Annabeth's cheek. The daughter of Athena nodded._

_ "__We can have a safe word for if either of us is uncomfortable with anything at any time." Annabeth suggested._

_ "__Like what?" Reyna asked her. "What do you want to use?"_

_ "__Hmm… We could have words that work like yellow and red, but I think that those could be confused, like in case we get red or yellow colored things." Annabeth said, thinking. "Maybe 'noodles' in place of yellow and 'Nazi' in place of red. We should also have signals if one of our mouths is busy or covered. Like, tap the bed twice if yellow, and three times if red." Reyna nodded. _

_ "__Sounds good. It's important that we have this figured out." She murmured, kissing Annabeth's forehead quickly. "Ready to start again?" The blonde girl nodded. Reyna smiled, and unbuttoned her pants, then unzipped the fly. Annabeth watched her as she slid her jeans down her legs, and then removed them completely from her legs, and kicked them to the side. This left Reyna in just her red panties and black running bra. Annabeth smiled at her girlfriend as the daughter of Bellona straddled her again. _

_Reyna pressed her lips against Annabeth's, then kissed her neck; sucking enough to give her a hickey. After she finished with that, she kissed down her girlfriend's neck, and down to her breasts. They were about a B cup, while Reyna's were a C. The black haired girl put her lips on Annabeth's stiff pink nipples; kissing and sucking them each in turn. While her mouth worked one breast, her hand massaged and fingered the other. Annabeth moaned in pleasure. Reyna looked up and smirked at her; catching her grey eyes with her own black ones. Annabeth blushed, and then leaned back; resting her head on the bed._

_Reyna sat upright, after she finished working Annabeth's perfect breasts. She took off her bra; arching her back slightly. Annabeth looked up at her; not wanting to miss anything. Reyna discarded it to the side. She crawled up the bed so that her breasts hung over Annabeth's face so that her girlfriend could get a taste of hers during their sexy time. The daughter of Athena happily licked and sucked the nipples of her girlfriend's breasts. She felt Reyna trace her fingers over her stomach, and ghosting over her most intimate part, which was only covered by the black lace panties. Annabeth squirmed, trying to get some friction in her lower area. The black haired girl smirked, and laid a hand over the pantie-clad area, silently commanding the blonde girl to be still. And she was. Reyna sat up straight; depriving Annabeth of her breasts. The daughter of Athena whimpered in protest. _

_Reyna moved down to Annabeth's center, and slowly slid the black lace panties down her legs; throwing them behind her after she got them off of her. She took hold of her girlfriend's knees, the lifted and then parted them so that her legs were spread so that the daughter of Bellona could see Annabeth's most intimate place. She slid off the bed, and grabbed a blindfold off the nightstand, and tied it over Annabeth's eyes, careful not to tie it too tight. Reyna grabbed some nipple clamps, and clipped them on her nipples, making Annabeth whimper. The daughter of Bellona walked around to the end of the bed, and then got down on her hands and knees on the bed in front of her girlfriend's pussy. There were blonde hairs on it; neither of them saw any point in shaving or waxing._

_Reyna began stroking the hairs, and then trailed one finger down Annabeth's wet pussy until her finger arrived at her clit. She fingered it gently; watching her girlfriend squirm in pleasure. She was teasing the blonde; of course. Reyna wanted to hear Annabeth beg for what she wanted. She supposed it was one of her kinks. She smirked as her finger lightly brushed against it over and over. She watched as Annabeth grew wetter and wetter; squirming._

_"__Please!" She finally cried out. Reyna looked up; smirking. She stopped touching Annabeth. The blonde girl felt disappointment when the pleasure coming from there was gone._

_"__Please what?" Reyna asked teasingly._

_"__Please, give it to me!" Annabeth moaned._

_"__Give what to you?" Reyna asked._

_"__An orgasm." Annabeth whispered. _

_"__Speak louder. Tell me what you want." Reyna said, reaching up and trailing her fingers over Annabeth's breasts. The blonde bit her bottom lip. She wasn't used to dirty talk. In fact, the two of them thought that dirty talk was too embarrassing. But then again, Reyna was teasing her, so it did make sense that she would require dirty talk before giving Annabeth what she wanted._

_"__I… I want you… To make me cum." Annabeth said loudly, blushing. _

_"__Hmm, I'm going to need payment before I do that." Reyna said, getting off the bed. She took off her panties, and walked around to the side of the bed._

_"__Wh-what do you require?" Annabeth asked, slightly worried._

_"__I want you to eat me out." Reyna whispered in her ear. Annabeth shivered, smiling. She felt Reyna removing her blindfold, and turned her head to make it easier. The blindfold was removed, and Reyna stood there next to the bed; naked. She was extremely muscular, and extremely sexy. Annabeth liked muscular girls. Clarisse was her first crush. That was before she realized her sexuality, so she pretended to hate her because she didn't realize that how she felt was fine. And then there was Reyna. Gods, Annabeth developed a crush on her when they took a tour of New Rome together. _

_The real reason Annabeth wanted to be Reyna's submissive was because she was always in control of everything else. She liked it when Reyna took charge. It was hot, sexy, and a relief from her having to._

_Annabeth was brought out of her musings by Reyna climbing on the bed, and straddling over her face; holding herself up by her knees. Annabeth lifted her head up just enough so that her tongue could reach. She licked Reyna's pussy, and then paid special attention to her clit; stroking it good and hard with the tip of her tongue. She ate her girlfriend's pussy out; savoring the wetness provided by Reyna's entrance. Annabeth sensed that Reyna was close, so she switched to tongue fucking her. She caressed her g spot, and soon Reyna's walls closed around her tongue in her orgasm. Annabeth lapped up the cum; not letting any of it go to waste. Reyna smirked, and got off the bed. She stood, looking satisfied._

_"__Well done, Annabeth. Looks like you get to cum." Reyna murmured seductively. She tied the blindfold back on the blonde girl, who smiled, and licked her lips. _

_Reyna lubed Annabeth's ass hole and a vibrating butt plug. She slowly and gently pushed it inside her girlfriend. She then ran her tongue over Annabeth's wet pussy; making sure to stroke her clit especially. She stroked it boldly with her tongue, then moved on to her entrance; tongue fucking her like Annabeth had done for her, though Reyna was doing it more bold and teasingly. Annabeth was almost to the edge, due to the combined pleasure of the nipple clamps, the vibrating butt plug, and the magic of Reyna's tongue. The black haired girl stroked Annabeth's g spot with her tongue, and then stopped. The blonde girl whimpered from the loss of the pleasure in her core. Reyna put on the strap-on she had selected. She knew Annabeth was close._

_Annabeth held her breath, waiting for Reyna to make the next move. She gasped when she felt something penetrate her; rubbing deliciously against her g spot. Reyna gripped her hips, and thrust into her wet pussy over and over again. Annabeth whimpered.__The daughter of Bellona thrust into her particularly hard, and the blonde girl came._

_"__Reynaaa!" Annabeth moaned as she came._

_Reyna slid out of her, and removed the vibrating butt plug, took off the strap on and nipple clamps, then took the handcuffs off of her girlfriend._

_"__How was that?" She asked Annabeth with a kiss. The two got into bed together. Reyna had put the things used in their bathroom to be cleaned in the morning._

_"__That was fucking heaven." Annabeth murmured._

* * *

Reyna smiled at the fond memory. She and Annabeth had gotten better at BDSM, and had gotten married a year after starting their 24/7 BDSM relationship. Annabeth refused to give up her job, so Reyna had decided that since she loved it so much, she should keep it.

They had gotten better at their Dominant/submissive relationship after a while. Neither of them had used their safe word 'Nazi', because they were both cautious and careful not to push the other that far. 'Noodles' had been used a few times, though it was a rare instance that they used it.

Calling Annabeth hurtful things like 'whore', 'slut' and 'bitch', was out of the question for Reyna. She and Annabeth loved each other, and she would never call her something hurtful. Hair pulling, slapping, biting, choking and such were also crossing the line for both of them. While Reyna was often rough, she wasn't rough like that. They had, one day, gotten together, and discussed things that they were and weren't okay with.

Reyna was pretty satisfied with her married life with Annabeth. They were thinking about kids, but neither of them were one hundred percent positive that they wanted kids, though it wasn't out of the question.

She unlocked, and then opened the door.

"Babe, I'm home!" Reyna called, stepping inside. She shut and locked the door. They made it a habit, so that nobody would walk in on them having sexy time. Reyna walked to the kitchen where Annabeth was cooking dinner. She wrapped her arms around her wife, who was wearing a sexy black lace dress, that was see through from the waist up, though the front of the breasts were covered. She had on a pair of black Greek style sandals. Her hair was pulled away from her face by a black clip. Annabeth was wearing her rings; like always. Around her neck was the ribbon choker necklace they had selected together when Reyna had made her decision to become Annabeth's Dom. Not many knew about their relationship; only their close friends and their families. They preferred to keep that aspect of their relationship private from most people.

Annabeth smiled at her wife, and kissed her. The collar of sorts was a thin black velvet ribbon with a small silver heart charm. 'Because you carry your heart with me wherever you go.' Reyna had explained.

"How was your day?" Annabeth asked.

"It was fine, though I couldn't wait to get back home to you." Reyna kissed Annabeth on the lips. "What're you making today, love?"

"Albondigas," Annabeth said, kissing Reyna's cheek. (A/N: For those that don't know, Albondigas is Mexican meatball soup. It's REALLY good.)

"Mmm, I love your cooking." The black haired woman nuzzled her wife's cheek, and planted a chaste kiss there.

"Well, I love you." Annabeth smiled, and leaned her head against Reyna's shoulder.

"I love you too." Reyna kissed the top of her head. They didn't always act like they were in a Dom/sub relationship, because their relationship was based on more than just that.

"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes." Annabeth informed her wife. "Also, I got hired to design a building in San Francisco."

"That's great." Reyna released her. "I'm going to take a shower. I'm kind of sweaty."

"That would be good." Annabeth remarked. Reyna chuckled and went upstairs.

She came back downstairs a little over ten minutes later wearing sweat pants, a black T-shirt, and her wet hair in a ponytail. She set the table for the two of them, and helped Annabeth make their salad.

During dinner, they made small talk; talking about their jobs, and commenting on the food they were eating. In the middle of their meal, they received and Iris message from Piper, who IMed them once a week to see how they were.

"Hey you two!" Piper chirped. "Good thing I didn't interrupt your private time like Percy and Nico did the other day."

"That was kind of… Awkward." Annabeth giggled. Reyna smirked.

"I thought it was wonderful. I was fucking you, and they learned a lesson." She shrugged, and winked at her wife. As soon as Percy and Nico realized what was going on, they covered their eyes and made some very 'manly' screams. They eventually cut the connection after stumbling around doing their best not to uncover their eyes.

"I think the whole apartment building heard them." Piper rolled her eyes. The four of them lived in the same apartment, to save money.

"What was your cover, by the way?" Reyna asked.

"They accidentally turned on a porn film." Piper said with a straight face. "Nobody asked any more questions."

"Did you use charm speak?" Annabeth asked, rolling her eyes knowingly. She was smiling though.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Piper shrugged. The sound of a baby crying came into the background. "Oh for the gods' sake, I just put him down." She grumbled. "Hey, could one of you guys get him? I'm talking to Reyna and Annabeth!" Piper called into the apartment.

"Yes, dear." Jason called back. There was the sound of a few doors opening and closing.

"Sorry about that." She rolled her eyes.

"It's fine." Reyna assured.

"So has anything new happened?" Piper asked.

"Not much." Reyna said with a shrug. "Everything's pretty peaceful here."

"That's good. Everything's pretty peaceful here, too." Piper reported. The baby crying got louder. "Oh, for fuck's sake." She muttered. "Why isn't he quieting down?" Piper yelled.

"I think he's hungry, and his diaper is full." Jason yelled back. "He smells really bad, so I think he also needs a bath." Piper rolled her eyes.

"I have to go." She grumbled. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Reyna and Annabeth said at the same time. Piper waved her hands through the mist, and she disappeared.

"Why did we want kids again?" Annabeth joked. Reyna chuckled.

The rest of their meal was relatively peaceful. They cleaned up together, and put away the leftovers.

"So, sexy time then a bath?" Reyna asked, as they walked up to the second floor of their house.

"Sounds good." Annabeth winked as they reached their bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Reyna gently took the back of her wife's neck, and guided their lips together. With her other hand, she took the clip out of Annabeth's hair; freeing her blonde hair. Reyna tossed it aside. Annabeth broke the kiss. "Take me to heaven, babe." Reyna smirked, and unbuttoned the blonde's dress, while Annabeth removed her sandals. She let the dress fall; exposing her black lace panties, which she had many pairs of. She stepped out of the dress; naked except for her panties and collar. Reyna pulled off her own shirt. The two began kissing again; Annabeth reaching around Reyna to unhook her bra for her. The daughter of Bellona let the bra fall between them, and then removed her sweat pants. She stepped out of them; breaking the kiss.

"What do you want to use tonight?" Reyna asked.

"Surprise me." Annabeth whispered. She winked. Reyna moved both of them to in front of their bed. It was a normal bed, albeit king sized.

"Kneel." Reyna ordered, though her voice was gentle. Annabeth obliged. "Eat me out." She told her wife.

Annabeth nodded, and removed the panties from Reyna, who stood with her feet shoulder width apart. Her wife's pussy was wet. She caressed her clit with her tongue with strong bold strokes. Eventually, she switched to Reyna's entrance; stroking her g spot. The black haired woman grew wetter and wetter in Annabeth's mouth.

"That's good." Reyna said abruptly, smiling down at her. Annabeth looked up at her wife, confused. The daughter of Bellona winked. Annabeth smiled back.

The two moved to the bed, where Reyna removed Annabeth's wet panties. She opened the cabinet door of one of their bedside tables, and pulled out vibrator. She slipped it into the blonde girl and turned it on. Annabeth was surprised for a second, but then she smiled. Reyna moved her so that her head was resting on the pillows. The black haired woman placed one hand each on her wife's breasts. She squeezed gently, and began massaging them. Annabeth moaned in pleasure, as Reyna began gently pinching her nipples. She kissed the blonde woman's breasts, and then brought her wife's hands to her own breasts. They began massaging each other's breasts in unison.

Soon, Reyna pulled away from Annabeth, and removed the vibrator. She was extremely wet. The daughter of Bellona pressed her tongue against her wife's clit, then moved away and took a double sided dildo out of the cabinet. Annabeth's eyes widened when she saw it. They had never used one before. Reyna pressed the tip inside her wife's pussy. She was holding the center of it, as to control it going inside both her and Annabeth. She sheathed half of the dildo inside the blonde woman, and slowly moved over the other half; still holding onto the center. Reyna stopped when only half of her side of the dildo was inside her. She began moving it back and forth, so it was either mainly inside Annabeth, or mainly inside her. Reyna moved it quickly and roughly. Her wife was gripping the sheets. Both of them were close.

"Don't cum until I tell you to." Reyna warned. She buried the dildo inside herself, and then centered it so that an equal amount was inside her and Annabeth. She moved forward, making sure that she was putting the dildo both more inside of herself, and more inside of her wife. Once almost all of it was sheathe both inside her and Annabeth, Reyna let go of it, and brought Annabeth hands to her own breasts, then placed her hands on the blonde woman's breasts. Her wife gripped her breasts tightly. "Cum… NOW!" Both of them came at the same time, and it was a wonderful sensation. They both sighed at the same time.

* * *

Later, in the bubble bath, Annabeth sat between Reyna's legs with the daughter of Bellona's arms around her.

"I love you." Annabeth murmured happily.

"I love you too." Came Reyna's reply.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, thank you for reading! Tell me what you think in a review, and how I can improve in writing smut! I am so sorry if I screwed anything up! The links to the outfits are on my profile.**


End file.
